The present invention relates to music editing. More specifically, the present invention provides a dual-purpose writing instrument, and music editing device.
Often, when writing, drawing, or otherwise working with a pen, it is common for individuals play with the pen by tapping it on a nearby surface to create a melody. In some instances this seemingly mindless action can produce worthwhile music that the in creator may wish to save and replay. Currently, there is not an easy way to capture this music and save it. Therefore, a pen that can record beats and transmit the recording to a mobile device is needed.
The present invention provides a means for capturing the music created in these moments, as well as a means of transferring the music over to a mobile device or computer for further editing, rearrangement, and more permanent storage.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing electronic communication monitoring devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.